


The Marks You Give Run Deep

by Taintedazure



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Jace Wayland, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taintedazure/pseuds/Taintedazure
Summary: Clary finds her gaze always turned by her friend's adopted brother. What is it that is always pulling her to him?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Marks You Give Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Jace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Jace).



It was so inexplicable. Yet natural. As push and pull as a gentle tide. The same way people had to get up every morning or how the breeze could make things just a little better.

The connection she felt to him was just like that. Inexplicably natural. It was as easy as breathing just being near him. Their banter normally playful but charged emotions behind it. Clary didn't understand why. Why was it him? Why was it so easy to feel like things fell into place beside him? Why couldn't she put a name to it but every time she stared into those golden eyes of his she felt more secure than she had in her whole life?

That was what really threw her off. The feeling of safety. Sure she felt safe with her mom, Luke, and Simon but this was so very different than how she felt with them.

Jace Herondale played the bad boy role extremely well but when it came down to it he would put his life on the line for those he cares about. For his siblings, his parents and yes even Clary. 

He may be a bit reckless, throwing himself into danger sometimes with a grin on his face that showed he didn't care about himself but if she or anyone else were there he would become more protective and a bit more weary of the surrounding even if nobody noticed the small switch he would make.

Clary always saw it.

But then again that's because she was always looking at him.

Multiple reasons why. Her artistic nature had her finger twitching to draw him somehow. To capture each golden and hazel fleck in his eyes on paper, the way his mouth would curve in a smirk just wide enough to show the small chip in one incisor tooth, or just to sketch out a rough build of him when he was truly relaxed and outstretched.

Another reason was his unadulterated good looks. He was handsome and he knew it. Flaunting it like a weapon all by itself but his real weapon was his words.

And the final reason was just to figure him out. It was easy to see his small habits that way. He would always fidget with his left hand. Whether with a pencil or any small thing he could get his hands on. He would sometimes bite his thumb nail absently without thinking about it. Running his fingers through his hair was a sign he was thinking too deeply on something.

She knew it all like she knew herself and each detail entranced her even more than the last.

_Get over it._

She would tell herself that all the time. It became a mantra at this point. The reason why? Jace was unattainable. Not only was he her friends brother, he was the kind to hit it and quit it. Not that he would ever try that with her. He had too much respect for her. Did she want him that way? Absolutely but not if it cost her more than just a night without emotions.

Besides they were friends. Good friends even. He would tease her and she would dish it right back. They played eye to eye, always keeping it just below the line of no return.

Did he have any idea how she felt for him? Did he feel this connection too? 

Even now, staring at him from the kitchen while he was on the couch talking with Alec and Simon, she couldn't help but wonder if this was all one sided on her part. Maybe that was for the best.

"Clare? Clary!" Isabelle shouted, shaking her shoulder to stir her from her inner thoughts.

She jolted, red curls flying as she turned her head to face her dear (read as irritating) friend. "What? What is it?" She asked quickly, blinking rapidly as if trying to find some invisible fire.

'You've been zoned out the past 5 minutes Clare. Are you okay? Got your head in the clouds?" Isabelle asked with a sly smile on her red painted lips. Clary often wished she could be as beautiful as Isabelle but it seemed like far too much trouble to always get dolled up.

She rolled her eyes, glancing back to the couch to catch Jace's eye. He gave a small quirk of his lips before turning back to Alec and their conversation. A faint pink ran across her cheeks as she ducked around Izzy to the fridge. "I was just thinking of the art exhibit my mom took me to yesterday. There was a nice floral painting that used yellows to shade and highlight rather than white and i thought it was interesting."

She wasn't technically lying the exhibit had been fun but it wasn't what was on her mind. There's no way she'd be telling Izzy how she felt. Putting a name to this would only make it harder to get rid of it.

Digging through the fridge, she brought out a fresh bottle of orange juice and poured herself a glass while Izzy took a seat on the counter top.

"Oh come on Clare you haven't dated anyone at all, haven't even told me if you like someone but you've been daydreaming almost everyday now! There has to be someone you have a crush on." Gosh she wished the Lightwoods weren't so observant.

Or was she just that obvious. Taking a sip of her juice, she shook her head in response. "I don't have a crush on anyone Iz. You already know I space out a lot anyway so why would that mean I have a crush?"

"Who has a crush?" 

Of course the man of the hour had to make his presence known. He walked into the kitchen as if summoned there. Did he somehow know she was thinking about him? No way he could've.

He made his way to the fridge while Isabelle took it as an opportunity to fill him in on the imaginary details. "I think Clary has a crush on someone and she is keeping it a secret!" She informed him. He only gave a small hum, pulling a couple of beers out of the fridge before shutting the door and giving Clary a once over.

"She's probably just thinking of how great I would be as a nude model. Clary isn't the type to keep secrets. Even small ones like that." He winked at her before making his exit. 

Her jaw dropped open.

That wasn't the first time Jace had joked like that. What surprised her was that he knew she wouldn't keep it a secret from Izzy. They've known each other for so long there's no way she wouldn't tell her if she had a crush.

Isabelle hopped off the counter, patting Clary's shoulder as she whistled. "Well now. Didn't think I'd hear that coming from Jace. You really are a good influence on him Clare." 

There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to yell, maybe cry, possibly smack somebody but most of all she wanted to talk to Jace and see how he felt. If that was really a sign that their connection was real. 

"Yeah I um... I gotta use the bathroom." She ducked out from her grasp and walked out of the kitchen to the nearest bathroom. She flipped the light switch on, locking the door before finally meeting her reflection in the mirror.

_Stay calm. This may not even mean anything. Don't jump to conclusions. Jace is always like that anyway. It doesn't mean he feels that way. It doesn't mean anything._

How many times has she told herself this in the past few years? Far too many to keep count. It never takes away the ache in her chest. How Jace can never actually feel this spark between them. He is too into himself to ever see her as anything more than the friend next door. If that's all she was meant to be then fine. However, the hurt she feels after knowing Jace spent the night at a girls house, or he went to a party and came back with swollen lips and bruises on his neck, or just by harmlessly talking to some girl that was throwing herself at him.

It never hurt any less.

The answer to: What was this connection was highly obvious.

Clary is in love with Jace.

That was what she's been feeling all this time. Love but on such a deeper level. Love on such a scale that it was impossible to believe they were anything other than meant to be together somehow. But these were all things she could never speak out loud.

Only written down or draw in her many sketch books to never see the light of day again.

"Pull yourself together Fray.." She told herself quietly. She splashed her face with cool water from the sink, shaking out her hands before drying herself off. She breathed slowly before she walked out of the bathroom and right into what felt like a wall.

"Whoa there red. Didn't know you were in there. Are you okay?" Jace asked, helping her straighten up from her position. She had to crane her neck back to look him in the eyes. Once she met his stare his playful demeanor dropped and he lightly set his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey whats wrong? You look pale. Did you get sick?" He leaned his head to the side, tawny golden hair falling over his left eyebrow while he inspected her face.

"No i'm fine Jace. Just needed a moment." Clary really hoped he would just take her word for it.

His eyes narrowed before he took hold of her hand, leading her up the staircase and into his room without a word to her. Once both inside, he let go of her hand much to her displeasure and shut the door before whirling on her.

"You're lying to me. You can either say what's wrong here or you can let me take you home so you can rest properly. Your choice red." He crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

Now she really had no escape. Her emerald hues flickered about the room, looking for anything to change the topic when she glanced at his nightstand and noticed a framed photo there.

It was from two years ago when they all had a big barbecue for the fourth of July. She remembered when the photo was taken, right as the fireworks had gone up he had appeared and put his arm over her shoulders. He managed to catch the photo right as the fireworks were overhead for them to be in the background of the shot.

"You framed that?" 

She gestured to the photo. His eyes followed her hand for a second, a thoughtful expression appearing briefly before his eyes returned to her face.

"Don't change the subject Clary. What is on your mind? You aren't the type to just hide in the bathroom over nothing." He lifted himself off the wall, taking three steps forward until they were finally within arms length.

"You know you can talk to me if you can't tell anyone else right?" He frowned. The expression made his eyebrow furrow ever so slightly. Another detail to add to the list.

How could she possibly tell him anything? Or where to even start? It felt like it was bubbling up inside of her and creeping faster and faster to the surface. Feeling this way for so long without a word was beginning to be unbearable. 

All this time of holding it in instead of letting herself feel. Yet he had to be so sweet. He had to be so understanding and thoughtful of how she is. He knew her better than anyone. Could read her better than anyone ever could. She had no reason to hate it but she loved it just as much. Her heart clenched with untold emotion. All at once the flood gates started opening and the words were spewing before she could stop herself.

"You wanna know whats wrong with me? Where should I even start? You walk like you're sex on legs, you constantly tease me even though you know I can just dish it right back out, you encourage me to keep painting, to just be myself, you've even called me beautiful once! You know me so well you didn't even hesitate to tell Izzy that I wouldn't keep secrets, not like I could anyway since I'm a terrible liar as you've called out before.

"You constantly defend me. Its like you're willing to throw yourself head first into danger if it concerns me which I know you're like that with everyone but what the hell Jace?! As if that weren't enough, I can't stop staring at you, I can't stop thinking of you even though I shouldn't because you're my friends brother but damn it I want to stare! Why shouldn't I! You're so understanding and loyal to a fault, You even say the worst truths but you'll say it anyway because you hate liars more than anything! Why do you know me so well? Why do you have to keep screwing other girls when it tears me apart inside to think you might fall in love with one of them one day and I'll have never gotten the chance to say I'm in love with you!" She panted deeply.

The weight was finally off her shoulders as she finished her rant. He was shell shocked. Wide eyed and frozen in his surprise to where all he could do was stare at her.

Her lips parted, body now going tense as the realization washed over her.

_I just told Jace I love him.._

_I just confessed to Jace. He can't even speak to me anymore. What have I done..?_

She stepped back, lifting her hands as if that would keep him from moving when it was clear he wouldn't be making any moves. "I... I don't um..." No words came. What could she say that would justify everything she just said? Her body screamed at her to run so she did. She ran right past him, managing to get the door open just a crack before his footsteps came and his palm was by her head holding the door shut.

Thank god that her hair was so untamed. It was the only thing hiding her embarrassment.

"You are not." His face drew closer as he spoke. "Just going to leave after saying all that." His voice grew deeper, his body ever so gently pressed up against hers. Her cheeks flushed red, lowering her head so as to not meet his gaze.

"There's nothing to say.." She weakly argued. He scoffed lightly before he placed one hand on her shoulder and turned her so her back was pressed against the door. Her gaze remained stubbornly set on the floor. He placed one finger under her chin, the heat rising up her face as he lifted her head up.

"Clary look at me baby girl." The pet name had her swooning. It was a little thing between them after she had gotten drunk around him and the girls were admitting cute pet names they liked to be called. Once Jace found out he started using it for moments like this when he wanted her full attention.

Her eyes met his. Pure golden met bright green. His face was far more open than before, a grin playing on his lips as he leaned close enough that she could see herself reflected in his eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth red. Do you have any idea what you mean to me? I'm a walking cliche Clary. Cryptic badass with looks to drive you wild." He chuckled at his own joke then shook his head at her. "But you, you're so much more than that. You pull a real laugh or smile out of me without even trying. You knew me in a day rather than the years it took my siblings. I always knew you felt it too.. So I stopped playing around and just focused on you."

He lifted his hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her lips. "And to think that I got so jealous over just the thought of you having a crush on someone else. I should be the one making you smile and seeing you laugh... Thats why i kept that photo."

Her heart was pounding so fast she was sure he could hear it. He lowered his eyes to her mouth, making her lightly bite her lip in response to the way his eyes darkened. "You can always say no.."

He leaned in closer and she rose her head to meet him.

Their kiss was like nothing she ever felt before. Fire and electricity all at once but oh so comforting as if this was where they were meant to be. Her fingers wound into his hair, lightly tugging at the strands. A low groan left his lips as he lifted her against the door, keeping her pressed with his hands and his body.

His mouth became feverish and insistent, begging for entrance as he bit down on her lip and she opened for him. His tongue met hers, his left hand rising from her hip into her hair as he held her against himself. Thankful for that because if she tried to stand on her own, she would definitely fall over.

Unfortunately air was still needed. She pulled her head back gasping as his lips trailed along her jaw. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She tipped her head against the wall to look at him when he lifted his head. His eyes were nearly black in excitement as he held her against his body.

Her hands slowly ran through his hair, smiling shyly at him. "So I guess this means we're a thing?" She asked him with genuine curiosity.

"Oh baby girl." A wide smirk covered his lips. "We're far more than a thing and we haven't even begun.~"


End file.
